Talk:Zaishen title track
Oh come on Anet, original naming structure? RandomTime 20:53, 8 May 2008 (UTC) stupid This is such a bad idea. People are just going to buy keys and get the title. Its a rank emote for a bought title. It would be a great idea if you got a title for amount of balthazar faction earned instead because thats something that a player actually earned. That shows true devotion to the Zaishen. The best part about a Balthazar faction title is that it would be retroactive because we already keep track of how much faction you earned. Seriously, if I get ranked by this I'm just going to assume its some PvE scrub and laugh at them. —[[User:GW-JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:58, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :/agree RandomTime 21:00, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::One point per 1k balth faction earned is the same as the keys, would be retroactive, and people wouldn't be buying the title. —[[User:GW-JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:03, 8 May 2008 (UTC) wtb 20000 zaishen keys /zrank ~mike. :::And if I get ranked by this, I will respond with a tiger. Whee. Although I'll probably end up getting at least r9 of this eventually... (Talk • ) 22:06, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Buy this track now for the low, LOW price of only 40,000,000-60,000,000. Want to reek of desperation? Do asian gold farming services know you on a first name basis? Then this my friend is the title track for you! /sarcasm lol. Much much respect for the PvPers who actually have to earn emotes, and I don't even PvP! 22:17, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: HOW FUCKING GAY IS THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? LegendaryWalter 23:40, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: My least favorite part is that the pve players who farm and bot are going to be able to emote on peoples' bodies just to be douches the few times they get kills in pvp. ANet just added the next generation of online tea-bagging. Demonic Peaches 01:22, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::this is a pve title and a way 2 earn money for pvpers -- 20:19, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Retroactive? Does this count past chest opens? Juraigamer 21:05, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't think so RandomTime 21:06, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::It does not. 21:07, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Pfff, they should had given the Glad title track (or a balthazar title track) an emote... this one sucks. 21:08, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Agreed.-- 21:10, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Or Kurz/Lux gogogo. Can still be HFFed, but doesn't scream "BUY ME!" like this title does. 21:11, 8 May 2008 (UTC) In my opinion, if they are going to introduce a new title, for something that has been around for a while, they should give you credit for past chests opened. Just like the Luxon/Kurzick titles, a few friends and i got royally screwed over with the intro of that title, because we used to AB hardcore, and then got tired of it, then it became a title. So i think you should get past credit. but w/e.--Pendulous Assassin 22:31, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Its impossible to make it retroactive because the game doesn't keep track of how many times you've opened the chest. —[[User:GW-JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:46, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I wish they made ir retroactive..because about a month ago, i used about 700k on keys..a little annoying..luckily i got a voltaic though.. It is my deduction that this is a faction title yes? Same everything except point requirements as both the Luxon and Kurzick faction titles. To solve the retroactive problem that many of us have, why not have your lifetime Balthazar points affect this title somehow? I know that Guild Wars has not been keeping track of how many keys I have used, so this seems like a fair change for both the pvp and pve community. Juraigamer 02:33, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Math? Am I doing something wrong? For Rank 12, you'd need to open the chest 20,000 times. One key = 5,000 faction. 20,000 chests x 5,000 faction... do they really expect players to earn a hundred million faction? Vehemoth 21:53, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I'm guessing they're assuming people get the keys from not the sole source of balth faction, but from tournament reward points and halls chest as well.-- 21:55, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 21:59, 8 May 2008 (UTC) You forget that they also raised the reward points for GvG/HB tournies, and those reward points can also be used to buy keys. The easiest way to get these keys is to be good at HB and enter lots of tournies, or have a great guild.- 22:00, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :People aren't good at HB, they are good at copying.-- 22:27, 8 May 2008 (UTC) oops, wrong section, removed Juraigamer 04:11, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Emotes So do we want to throw the pictures of each rank on here or just note that the link has pictures of each emote?-- 23:23, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Just link to them, imo. --Shadowcrest 00:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) the emotes look quite good in my opinion J1j2j3 06:40, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Wanna know what really annoys me about this? I know that this is a rank that can easily be bought, and that has been the main complaint so far. However, emotes are meant for PvPers, and people who only PvP (like me) do not really have any cash because they...PvP. This means that all of the PvEers that DO have money can buy the title. IMO, this is an insult to the PvP community. CorrectJeans 23:47, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :And 90% of all nerfs in the history of GW have been a insult to PVE as they are nerfing a problem in PVP and ignoring the PVE problems they cause. Why do you think that only pvpers should be the ones to have title emotes anyways. This is simply another title not to respect, like Commander.-- 23:54, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Do you have any idea how expensive this title track would be if you purely bought the keys? They are 5k each. That's like a hundred million k or some other really big number to max it out.—[[User:GW-JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:13, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::They're 2.5-3k each, actually. 00:23, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::They're actually 5k each now. ICY FIFTY FIVE 00:29, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::100,000,000 gold at that price, though I have seen them selling in the 6-10k/ea range which would make it more like...120,000,000-200,000,000. 01:40, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Pfft, I wouldn't pay 5k. 01:41, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Join the club OK. Its a little extreme and you can edit the page to tone it down if you want, but here is the club page I made: The no zaishen emote club. I really don't care about the title track, but I don't think that it should have an emote. CorrectJeans 00:20, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :OK. I rewrote the page. I just didn't know what to say on my first run through, but I still feel that it should have more information on it. Additions are appreciated. CorrectJeans 00:40, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::The page claims to be empty. :( Personally, I'm surprised no one has made a userbox about this yet. 05:09, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::Errr. The page isn't empty, and the page also has a userbox on it. The userbox is also seen here. CorrectJeans 15:45, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Or you could join my club, the zaishen emote club, co everyone likes a choice ;)--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 15:50, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh now it works. Before it was claiming the page was empty. Nice page, BTW. 22:31, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Soo... I used 800k on Zaishen keys and the May 8th update comes along. /looksatalltheQQ /continueslivinglife. BTW, winning the GvG monthly would give you enough Tourney reward points to buy 900 Zkeys which equals 4500 Z-points meaning r5 Zaishen-rank. ♥Misfate♥ 00:23, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :OK. So if I want this rank easily I need to join You Failed, Rebels Rising or a guild of the sort? CorrectJeans 00:26, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, and get 1st place in the GvG monthly. ♥Misfate♥ 00:30, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::Don't forget Farming Zaishen keys :) ICY FIFTY FIVE 00:31, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Indeed. My friends in Dark Alley have gotten r6+ from only the reward points/zaishen keys they already had. (Talk • ) 00:32, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You have friends in Dark Alley? O.o CorrectJeans 00:34, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I have friends in Dark Alley. Doesn't everyone? :O 01:18, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Jeans, you might have overlooked the fact that I'm indisputably awesome. (Talk • ) 01:20, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ruricu was running flags before he could crawl, you know. 01:34, 9 May 2008 (UTC) I think the 4.5k reward points could be better used to get FoW/15k + tormented PvP equipment. Looking epic in PvP>lolfail emote. ♥Misfate♥ 01:44, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :It would be more cost-effective to sell the zkeys you get and then buy the actual gear on a pve. Not to mention you could also get the special gloves, too. (Talk • ) 01:50, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds epic. But I like being un-cost-effective. ♥Misfate♥ 05:14, 9 May 2008 (UTC) HoM Requirement So, what level of this title is needed to place it in the HoM, tier 1, tier 3? Should be noted in the article if someone knowns. TK Hawkins :Probably 4 like the alliance titles. ::Alright, I'm coming back to this. What is the requirement for the HoM for this title? This is not a forum people, this is a place to discuss the wiki article. And this is a semi-important fact that should be placed on the page. Somebody has to know this, I've seen people with rank 9 already- TK Hawkins May 10, 2008 GG Dumbest idea ever. - You can purchase this title, essentially. - This will flood RA/TA (and possibly HA) with even more newb who are searching for a way to get another title. - Too easy to get. You could do Zaishen Elite farming several times a day even if you did suck at pvp. For all of those reasons, I certainly hope they weren't planning on making this into a "status" title such as the Hero title set. End of rant. Sorry. ;P Rue Bemeria 02:12, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Firstly, buying it would cost a stupid amount of cash. Only dedicated farmers could possibly afford that. As a second point, they can only buy if someone else is selling, so no matter what, someone has to be earning the keys. Flooding RA/TA/HA, yeah, but is that a bad thing? for experienced teams it means easy first round wins, for people who aren't experienced it means they might get someone their own level to fight and that's how you learn. Farming Zaishen for this title? You get 2k from normal and an extra 4k from Elite; 100,000 points is 100,000,000 faction total. At 6k/day that would only take 45 years to max. Farming Zaishen might get you a few low ranks but if you want to max this you basically need to compete in GvG tournaments (or do some serious HA/ABing) this is not a title for pve players. Sure, you can possibly buy it; for 100,000k. Claiming that it's easy for pve players is like saying that high end GvG or holding Halls is easy. Ezekiel [Talk] 03:27, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Nice points, was thinking as i read, shit farming ZE would take forever, also, i agree with you about the TA thing, i started pvping on the weekend, so its nice to learn the easy way [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 15:48, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::Regarding everyone's comments on how it costs so much money to buy the title, you need to keep in mind that this chest drops items. The process of using 200 keys (for r2) gives you a significantly high probability of getting valuable drops from the chest in the process of gaining your title. So the cost is not nearly as much as you think due to the recursive aspects of opening the chest. And to Rue, if you are so against the title, please join the club that I mentioned above. CorrectJeans 15:51, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :@Eze: "Firstly, buying it would cost a stupid amount of cash" Unless you dont buy the max rank. I dont know why everyone persumes max rank immediatly... >> --- -- (s)talkpage 15:51, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::yeah, but its still a fair amount of gold--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 16:18, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::250k at current key price for R1. Stupid amounts of cash to make a spear fall out of the sky, considering Obsidian(When my Para got it) was 960k(including price of all materials). FoW > More pretigious than falling pieces of metal.-- 18:49, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Something I heard when this first came out is that if you win a monthly tournament you get enough reward points to reach rank 5 of this title. While the lower ranks can be achieved with cash, zaishen farming, or very limited pvp the higher ranks are only realistically achievable with serious pvp play (I am including extensive AB as serious pvp but even that is very inefficient) The biggest point I'd say though is that pve farmers cannot buy the title unless pvp players are selling keys. Sure, people who play both can sell keys for some nice cash since the price jump, but even if the pve farmers try to buy ranks in this title someone has to be earning the faction. This title cannot be pve farmed. However pve farmers can trade their cash for a pvp player's faction. User:GW-Ezekiel Not a bad thing I don't think this is a bad thing at all, people always respond so negatively. I didnt know about this update so now I have 10 points since last night. I've had loads of previous chest opens and this not being retroactive feel kinda... Not too good, but hey. People will buy keys to get the rank. So it's going to be far more lucrative to sell them. Also this will improve the quality of PvP'ers (I hope), as frequent AB'er I've noticed that some peeps proclaiming high ranks in their title are absolute crap talkers with lowly attitudes that can't play for crap at all. Now there's an extra reason to do your best and farm those balties. My recent zaishen drops have been good too, so there :) 05:42, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Well it may help inflation a bit, obviously theres a high chance of getting alcohol or sweets compared to stuff worth more then the keys are going for, so maybe it is good.-- 06:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not going to gripe about the title too much, because I never really even thought about a glad-emote or a champion-emote. I just think the title is funny, since it doesn't even necessarily encourage people to PvP more. Some rich PvE-er (speaking as a starving PvE-er myself) could just go to the Temple of Balthazar, buy a load of Z-Keys, and waltz off to the Isle of the Nameless to open the chest, all without ever touching a toe to the ground of an arena. And the first time someone rank-spikes me with this, I am literally going to burst out laughing at that person's self-importance. At any rate, looks like I'm back to Zaishen farming. I don't care about this title (though I may accidentally get r1 someday), but I can certainly make a good deal of money selling keys to those folks as want them. Elite Kurzick armor, here I come! 22:29, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::Wait that doesn't make sense, the money is still in the hands of players, need to do less thinking while tired...-- 22:43, 9 May 2008 (UTC) question! what does it mean by 250 points, are they just the chests opened?EDIT! forgot to sign--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 15:29, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :These titles are granted to an account that has opened a number of zaishen chests. Points = 5 per chest opened. '' Jamster 16:07, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :: tks didnt see that--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 16:11, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Great Idea Maybe it is just me, but I think this is a great idea. It will get more of the PVE players into PVP. Some of the people on this page though just sound like elitist jerks. "Oh, people that don't spend 80 hours a week aren't 1337, no emote for them!!11!" Amazing what you people complain about. Tenetke 17:45, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :How the hell will this get more PvE players to PvP? The fact that they can get it with faction doesn't mean that it still isn't much faster to do it with money. Either that or join a top guild. If anything, its getting PvP players to PvE. CorrectJeans 17:50, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::People are pissed because you can just buy your way through this title. 18:24, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::IDK, Jeans, my guild (which on average only GvGs once a week) has been nagging me for GvG nonstop since the title came out. Then again, I give them until Sunday before they're bored with the idea. 18:29, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::A better question may be "how is getting more PvEers trying to PvP a ''good thing?" Sure, it will expand their scopes a bit, momentarily. Then, they will get flamed by people about their builds, because they won't have as much experience to figure out basic tactics in PvE, and they may never come to PvP seriously. Letting PvEers transition naturally to PvP when they have the experience is a good thing, but luring them to do so with enticing titles and cool emotes that let them drop weapons from the sky is not a good idea. 21:36, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Deer Hunting What happens when you do /rank directly followed by /zrank? CorrectJeans 18:45, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Awesome happens. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] 18:51, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Damn it, you made me want this title :( 21:37, 9 May 2008 (UTC) LOL this is the funniest thing I've read all day. GG Entrea. - insidious420 00:20, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Cmon people! Give me a screenshot! [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三JEANS三二一']] 00:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Sad I'm quite sad that I as a poor(gold) pvp-player would be seen as someone with a useless rank. I know this title can be "bought", but tbh i dont really care that it can be bought. I don't even care that i will gain my ranks much slower. But i do care that, while i actually do not even "earned"(that is what you this title to be) my first rank, i will be prejudiced by you folks anyways. I mean, i have one crap pve-char and today i opened my first zaishen chest, from tournament tokens and balth faction, just because of this title track, but you already downgrade it for me to a "pve-title". I actually thought about even unlocking skills less often to get my title faster. This is why most of your comments make me somehow angry and a bit sad. Because this could be a great pvp-title track, but because you already started the discussion of this title on the pve side, the title will not have any value in pvp anymore. Because the "real" pvp-players already pushed the community and the perspective of this title to the bad corner. Great Job, thank you..... -- 19:55, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :It got pushed there because people are out there buying hundred of zaishen keys. Hating on the title/anet/pve is the next logical step. If you earned it, you can sit there knowing you didn't buy it, but its hard to want respect for something you could well have just farmed in pve. lord of all tyria 20:09, 9 May 2008 (UTC) WTT Zaishen emote for ./gladrank please! Ok, seriously... what the hell is this? A late April Fool's joke? It has to be. There is no way they just added an HA-like emote to a grind/money title. This has to be a new low.--Slic 21:42, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :/agree to section title. 21:44, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::No Zaishen Emote Club please look. [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三JEANS三二一']] 22:22, 9 May 2008 (UTC) "Let me die with the Philistines!" Let this title die, too. Another buyable title, gg we don't have enough, give us some more please. What's the official gw gold selling website again? -- 00:39, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Cough.. you would need around 4000 to 5000 euro to even max the title out, you gonna spend that on a title? -- 10:41, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::Don't buy gold, and I have no clue what your section header means... explanation? RandomTime 10:49, 10 May 2008 (UTC) HA! An Anti-Elitist Title Track Really, I feel so bad for all of you. boo-frickin'-hoo.... "they made a title and now i can't be the only one to rank emote people and thump my chest"... then ignore the damn title, like others do when you display yours. --Dosearius 01:14, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Haha thats so funny! Yes I ignore those special emotes all of the time, it just shows how really silly people can be, thinking it's cool to have so much time on their hands they can't invest it in getting anything remotely looking like a real life, at all. Anyway, it won't be too hard to get to rank one in a few weeks in my case, and I WILL gladly use the emote as "finishing move" on those rank-emote spammers I sometimes come across in AB's after I've shown their builds just won't work against someone who read all of the PvX wiki... and didn't agree. ;P Won't use em on the regular newbies and those who obviously know what they were doing untill they got unlucky enough to die before I did. I have dignity and honour. Ehm, in the end, yeah I like the emotes, I can't be bothered with getting upset about it, since after all, it's just a game we're playing. PuppetX 02:01, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Wtf? 100 million faction?--Relyk 03:46, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :That's over 9000! Blue.rellik 23:08, 10 May 2008 (UTC) lol @ above DBZ reference ^_^ -Aura Of Holy Might-too lazy to log in Give it a break Give it a break, its an emote...so... if you think its too easy to get FINE, who cares? whenever you see a guy /Zrank'ing go ahead and say lol, noob or whatever but this is something anet MADE for you, so dont be such a moron about it, its like getting a blue expensive car for cristmass and say you wanted a red one. be thankfull to anet who made it. Its not like someone is forcing you to get this title. Dumazz 11:43, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :The message above this one is awesome Blue.rellik 11:55, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::I like this title track, not because i ever use zaishen keys, it just makes it easier to sell them for a higher price ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 12:54, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::But now all those items you can get from the chest will become cheap as everyone wants this title ::::That would essentially be every item in the game. 16:46, 10 May 2008 (UTC) grind Hey ANet, stop with the fucking grindfests. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] 16:45, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah ANet...could you please just start handing out titles that require nothing to be done at all so players like Yikey can actually earn one?--Dosearius 00:45, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'd consider that a violation of GW:NPA. Refrain for making comments like that, please. --Shadowcrest 00:53, 11 May 2008 (UTC) The Fundamental Flaw of Guild Wars This really does go to the fundamental flaw of Guild Wars. Because the characters power ceiling caps so quickly, (pvp you practically start at the top) the only ‘new’ content Anet can give us for character development is purely cosmetic. Most of us are all lvl 20 with max armour and weps unlocked/purchased so the only way Anet can keep us on their servers (besides actually playing the game) is by creating crappy bragging right emotes that require hours of online grinding to acquire. Here’s an idea, Anet, keep your shitty emote-titles and how about spending the time you would develop them into creating new maps and areas to explore/pvp in. You might have more people playing your game than grind-festing. Christ-all-mighty, falling axes, swords, hammers and shit. Spare me. – Unsigned, coz I just don’t give a shit. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 196.25.255.218 ( ) }. :Welcome to the wonders of MMORPGs. When they need a sequel, the only thing that keeps up from stop playing are shitty updates. But that's just a la basement dwellers. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] 22:27, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::Same with anything else that irritates people about this game, if you don't like how the game designers are doing things, stop playing. It is that simple. It is only a GAME for goodness sakes. Griping about how horrible Anet is for doing this or that is idiotic. Just go find something else that you like playing more. 00:11, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::What they should do is add 2 new classes to prophecies so the core professions really are core, instead of another silly title...-- 00:20, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::As far as constantly adding stuff to keep us interested, most people are forgetting something: They are doing just that. Just not in GW, they are putting alot of effort into GW2.. Enless you want them to put crap stuff in GW2 and focus on this one again, I say leave them be on how they are doing. Id much prefer to have GW2 be kick-ass and worth the wait, then screw it up with time spent here.... 00:23, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::And screw GW1 over so no even wants to try gw2?-- 00:25, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::If people blame Anet for not being good enough to do both games at once, instead of fine tuning GW2, I just say "More for me!" when I get it :) 00:27, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Anets constantly degrading images of GW1 will not help them in GW2, and I believe that if they cant keep this game stable without adding constant crap, such as bragging titles that can be purely bought... well that doesn't make me put a lot of faith in their ability to run GW2.-- 00:30, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Oh well. More for me if people quit cause of that. 00:32, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::We're not talking about a delicious moist cake here. If the only people playing GW2 are you and me, I guarantee we're not going to enjoy it much. 00:45, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::If Guild Wars alone attracted the amount of people it has on its own, I'm pretty sure GW2 will attract plenty of people, both GW1 people and newbies to the series. If we lose all the people who are real whiners in GW cause they don't like some random aspect of the game, and gain alot of new people, I'd welcome the change. 00:50, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::GW1 was at its prime when most of the people who play now joined, no so much now as their management styles have changed and will likely be at the start of GW2. -- 00:57, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Meh, I guess my stance on this is that it's just a game. It's your loss if you take it too seriously. If you don't enjoy it, just play something else. I play the parts of this that I enjoy, and I don't do much with the stuff I dislike; if it isn't fun, don't play it. I'm perfectly content with the parts of GW I like, and I will likely have the exact same stance on GW2 when it comes out. If people want to let game pixels on a screen ruin their day, thats their problem. ;-) Relax, and have fun with whats fun is my opinion. 01:02, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::You're still missing the point tho, it has nothing to do with individual things, but the way they run GW1 compared to the way the same people will likely run GW2, which at this point is bad. If they make GW2 around the stupid things they have added in GW1 recently, would you play?-- 01:10, 11 May 2008 (UTC)